Bound
by Since88
Summary: Regina and Emma turn to each other after experiencing every mother's worst fear. This story takes place right before season 5. No dark Emma at this point. Plenty of swanqueen :) Will reach mature rating somewhere between chapters 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

***Bound Chapter 1***

Regina never thought that this year's events would lead to this. For a millisecond she had everything she'd ever asked for. Snow's forgiveness, a man who absolutely adored her, and a son who truly loved her. Sure she still had the issue of her evil wicked sister, but in due time she knew that they might reach a truce…well eventually. Regina once held that same hate and jealously in her heart for Snow so she could sympathize with Zelena no matter how deranged she was. She never could've predicted how one decision could lead to her losing everything she held dear, and worst of all, Henry.

The day started off normal enough. She'd met Robin, Henry, and Roland for breakfast at Granny's diner. She can't remember what they were talking about, but did remember staring into Robins eyes. She was so grateful that she had finally found true love. A small part of her still felt like she wanted what Snow and that idiot David had. Although the Charmings weren't the smartest couple, she still envied the connection that those two shared. Regina and Robin had only been dating for a couple of weeks before he'd dropped the L word on her. According to the spell Tinker had enacted, Robin was definitely her true love. He looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world. Sometimes she wondered was he in love with her or in lust. He literally wanted to devour her every time they were alone, which she didn't mind. She still felt like something was missing but figured their love would grow greater with time.

Breakfast had gone pretty fast. She gave Henry a kiss on the forehead before he wiped it off while rolling his eyes. She couldn't believe he was growing up into a young man and reminded her self not to do anything "uncool" while they were still in public. Regina watched Henry and Roland attentively as her son walked Roland to the school bus. Given that he inherited some lack luster genes from his family, Henry still managed to excel in school. He had graduated from Storybrooke middle school at the top of his class and was doing really well as a freshman. "Bye Ma! I'll be in home for dinner I promise." Henry shouted as he hopped on his bike.

Regina was so proud of her son and impressed by his new role as the Author. However, Henry hadn't recorded anything in months simply because there was nothing to record. For once there was no threat to Storybrooke. Zelena was still locked up and Dr. Whale confirmed she was about 7 weeks pregnant. Although she was upset with her current situation, she knew that leaving the psycho locked up for the rest of her life was the simplest solution. A waste of Story brook's tax payer's money, but still a simple solution.

Before her 10 am mayoral duties started, Regina made her usual pit stop at the hospital crazy ward to visit her dear sister. The red head sat on top of her bed and appeared to be talking to herself when Regina peaked in. They never spoke much. In fact the only thing Regina cared about was the little life growing inside of Zelena. The poor baby had no say on how he/she was brought into existence, but Regina was going to make sure that baby had sane parents. Something was definitely different about Zelena today. Sure Zelena threatened to rip Regina's heart out and crush it every time she visited the padded cell, but today just felt different. Zelena, for once in her life, was completely quiet. She simply stared at Regina and smiled.

"What's wrong sis, cat got your tongue?" Regina spewed, but to her surprise she received no response. The lunatic normally had some snarky comeback, but today Zelena just seemed "eviler", if that's a word. Regina stood behind the door for a few more minutes but was too unnerved to even unlock the cell door. From her birds eye view she could still tell that Zelena was wearing the magic cuff. Without her magic, Regina felt relieved to know that she wouldn't be able to terrorize the town. Zelena stared directly at Regina. Those green eyes were as cold as ice. The glare Zelena gave Regina literally made her heart skip two beats.

Remembering to breath, Regina quickly added, "very well dear, I truly hope you enjoy your day." Although a steel door and entrapment spell held the witch in her place, Regina could still feel the witch's eyes on her as she walked toward the hospital basement exit.

Regina shook the odd feeling off as she made her way to town hall. The 10am meeting finally ended, which left Regina scrambling to meet Emma in her office. She had been meeting Emma for lunch twice a week for the past few months. In exchange for lunch, Regina would help Emma practice her craft. She was proud of Emma, the uncoordinated blonde was no longer a beginner in magic. Although she was hesitant to train Emma due to her past with magic, she felt the town would be safer with someone just as competent as herself. The Scooby gang was great, but the savior combined with magic, would be ideal.

Regina would never admit this, but training Emma was something she had begun to look forward to every week. The infuriating Charming offspring really knew how to challenge Regina. She always had a snarky comeback and of course they would spend half of their hour simply discussing Henry. Regina even felt comfortable enough listening to Emma speak about her handless boyfriend. Although Regina didn't approve of Hook, both Henry and Emma seem to have accepted the captain. Regina wasn't convinced of Hook's intentions with Emma but she definitely would have to accept him into the family. She never thought that she would consider Emma "family" but that's sort of what they were.

"Emma you have to feel it from here." Regina said as she placed the palm of her hand above her own dark heart while trying to get Emma to complete a spell. The blond was still struggling to produce a small cyclone in her hand. Regina could produce a fireball in her sleep, but didn't want Swan playing with fire. They were starting off small. A cyclone was simpler and could be guided by Regina if Emma screwed up. She also didn't want Emma to get hurt. Regina was starting to become very protective of the blonde. She knew Emma could take care of herself but magic was a whole new ball park and Henry needed both of his moms alive.

"Like this!" Emma shouted as a small whirl winded cyclone twirled its way toward Regina. It was small but quick, Regina thought as she tried to stop it. Too bad the small whirlwind knocked Regina forward causing her to fall toward the blonde. Fortunately for her she landed on top of Emma after they both tumbled over. "I'm good, I believe my ass broke the fall." Emma said as she stared up at Regina who didn't seem so amused. They were way past the point of personal space. Sorry? Emma said again with the puppy dog eyes. It reminded Regina of the sour patch commercials. First they're sour and then they're sweet, Regina thought as she slowly began to pull back off of Emma. "Ms. Swan I believe this concludes your lesson for today." Regina said politely as she began fixing her hair and blouse.

Before Emma could say anything, Regina's phone began to ring. It was Henry's ringtone, which was odd because school wasn't over for at least another hour. "Henry is... is everything okay?" Regina asked after answering her phone. "I am afraid everything is not okay," a familiar voice said on the other end of the line, as Regina's facial expression quickly went from concerned to absolutely stunned and terrified.

"You see your little twit refused to write me my happy ending so I am afraid I had to turn to plan B." Zelena's voice uttered as Regina stared at Emma, trying to hold herself together. Trying to remain calm, Regina placed the call on speaker phone so Emma could listen in on the conversation. "Tell me Regina how much do you love your little Henry?" Zelena asked, not with her normal little giggle, but with full on malice in her voice. "You lay one hand on my son…." Emma nearly said, before being cut off by Zelena.

"Oh, my my my, you have company?" Zelena asked before continuing on with her evil plan. "Since your dear son won't write me my happy ending I have no choice but to kill him. This my dear, will definitely ensure that you won't have yours.


	2. Chapter 2

***Bound Chapter2***

One could only hear the humming sound of electricity in the background as Emma and Regina stared at each other in the mayor's office. "Come on sis, take a little peak out of your window. I'm sure Henry would just love to say goodbye to his lovely mother, or should I say mothers." Zelena smiled as she held Henry firmly in place. Behaving like twins again, Emma and Regina simultaneously cracked the blinds open only to see their son's life hanging by a thread near the clock tower. Regina couldn't even fathom what Zelena had planned. She did see the fear in Henry's eyes. This was coming from a child who always had hope. In this moment she saw that there was no hope in his eyes. Almost as if he had made peace with what was about to take place. Even though Emma and Regina couldn't hear Henry, both of them managed to read his lips as he quivered out the words, "I love you."

It was as if the entire world had come to a complete stand still. While trying to maintain her breath, Emma's forehead and palms were beginning to sweat. Emma's eyes were full of anger as she watched her son on the street. Traffic was at a stand-still while bystanders were beginning to circle around the madness. Emma felt like this evil bitch had her son on display and she was about to head downstairs to give this witch a show she'd never forget. She couldn't believe that Zelena was petting the top of her son's head as if he was a pet. Emma glanced over to Regina because they normally had the same reaction to every crisis. They could look at each other and read each other's thoughts. It was weird how in sync they were, well up into now. When she glanced over at the mayor, Emma was surprised to see something in Regina's chocolate brown eyes that made her stomach drop. What she saw wasn't fear. What she saw in Regina's eyes was defeat.

At that moment something took over Regina's body. She don't even remember grabbing Emma's hand and teleporting both of them out of her office and on to the street where Henry stood less than two feet ahead. All she can remember is witnessing Zelena snap her fingers and turning Henry into what appeared to be a glass figure and watching him crumble into a million pieces.

Her little boy was gone quicker than a blink of an eye. They had only made eye contact for a brief second. Henry looked just as terrified as she was while staring back at his moms. Still in a trance Regina threw a mass ball of fire that didn't' take long to form. She knew her dark magic was fueled by anger but this is the quickest her magic had left her body, faster than a reflex. Almost a millisecond after they watched Henry crumble to the street concrete into pieces, Emma quickly saw Zelena burst into a pile of dust. Emma barely had enough time to react, all she could do was run into the place where Henry once stood. Crouched over, the blonde began to pound the pavement. She pounded her fists onto the pavement so hard that her fists began to bruise and bleed. Emma was numb to the pain. She re-emerged with a fist full of glass in one hand and a fist full of tears in the other.

Regina's eyes were so full of tears starting to form that she could not see what Emma was doing. She could only hear Emma screaming into the air, which too slowly faded as the sound of Regina's heart beat quickly took over. She simply fell to her knees and began to hyperventilate. _This was not happening._ _How the hell did her sister get out of her cell? Henry, Henry is gone,_ Regina thought as she felt her own knees began to bleed on the cold hard pavement.

-I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please feel free to review. There is much more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina we have to bring him back," Emma cried out as she turned toward the queen who was still crouched over on the ground. "Pick yourself up. We have to save our little boy."

Emma was practically pleading with Regina, but the brunette looked empty. By this time Regina's breathing had calmed down while her face still remained in shock.

"Honey, what' going on, is everything okay? An annoying yet familiar voice uttered as it ran right passed Emma, only leaving the awful smell of mixed dirt and forest behind. "The Dwarves told me to get here as fast as I could." Robin said as he carefully lifted Regina up from the ground. He was now caressing her face which seemed to fit perfectly into the palm of his hands.

Ignoring Robin, Emma continued to demand that Regina come with her. To where she wasn't sure, but she was damn sure that the street didn't have the answers they needed. There was no since in wasting time. They had to bring Henry back.

"Regina, honey, answer me. What the hell is going on here?" Robin continued, looking more constipated and baffled as usual.

"Zelena, she killed my son! That crazy bitch killed Henry. She turned him into some type of glass statue and broke him into a middle little pieces." Regina continued to try to speak but her heart was literally aching. She thought she had been out of tears but the water works began to once again stream down her face.

"Oh no baby I am so, so sorry. She is a monster, where did u send her. Did you banish her, lock her up? She will NOT raise our child." Robin waited as Regina paused and looked him directly in his eyes and replied. "I killed her."

Robin released his grip on the "love of his life" and backed away a slowly. "You did what?" Robin added, "Did you kill my unborn child? Did you take a moment to think about how this would affect me before seeking out revenge on your sister?" Robin asked in a much angrier voice. He glared at Regina as if she was now the most disgusting thing on the planet.

The look in his eyes caused Emma to get directly in the middle of the pair. This conversation, although pointless, was going south really fast. Robin looked like he was preparing to charge at Regina at full force, which Emma was not about to let happen.

"Back off Hood, you come one step closer to her and I will end you." Emma said as she stood her ground only a few inches away from Hook's fuming face. She knew Regina would never use magic on someone that she loved, but Emma didn't "love" Robin Hood. She simply tolerated his presence because it made Regina happy.

With her back facing Regina, Emma slowly reached her left hand out and was relieved when Regina placed her hand inside. They both walked hand in hand for a few moments before Regina glanced back at the glass pieces still on the pavement. "Wait just a second," Regina said as she performed a one hand motion toward the glass. A royal blue box suddenly appeared in her arms as the glass parts disappeared off the ground into the heavily decorated box. "This is all we have left of him and I will not let Storybrook's sanitation throw him away. " Regina said while staring at Emma. "I don't know how, but if we work together I know we will find a way to bring him back to us." Emma replied with sadness, yet new determination in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma stared out of the foyer window watching a couple as they helped their daughter ride a bike. From the looks of things, the little blonde girl had never ridden a bike without training wheels. She had fallen twice before making it pass the Mayor's mansion. The site was interesting to watch because the parents were both equally terrified as they watched their little girl tumble over into the grass. Even though Emma had missed this moment in Henry's life, she could only think of the life Regina was upstairs grieving over. All these little moments Emma had missed, Regina had seen it all. It had been 3 days now since Zelena had killed Henry and Emma was beginning to misplace the one thing Henry would hate for her to loose "hope".

Emma began to question her reality. Henry no longer being here seemed so unreal. It was as if her world had completely stopped. While everyone continued to order their morning coffee at granny's and pick up their meds at sneezy's pharmacy, Emma and Regina stayed at the mayoral mansion coping. Speaking of coffee, Regina could probably use some right now, Emma thought as she turned to head toward the mayor's kitchen. She bypassed the dozens of books Belle had brought over in the previous days. They were scattered all over the place. Regina and Emma's family had scrolled through the books for countless hours to see if there was a way to bring Henry back.

After getting the coffee started, Emma began to tidy up the living room area. She found one of Henry's comic books and was nearly lost in her emotions until she said to herself "keep it together Emma". Emma felt like she had to be the strong one, especially for Regina, who was probably still sleeping. A few minutes later Emma tiptoed her way towards Regina room to check in on her. She didn't expect to find the woman laying on Henrys bed with the Box, or should she say, what was left of Henry. Even though it was just past noon, Regina was still sleeping. Emma had heard her crying sometime during the night. Neither one of them had slept much since that fateful day, so Emma was relieved to see Regina as she lay clutching the box. Emma removed the box from Regina's arm and placed a blanket over her. Emma had never seen Regina look so un-put together. She was sleeping in gray sweat pants and an over-sized "Mom of honor student" shirt. Her hair was simply all over her head and probably hadn't been washed or brushed in days. Emma's entire appearance situation wasn't any better. She wore a tight black tank top paired with some black leggings.

Even though they had been sharing living space for the last few days, they hadn't really said much to each other. Regina did ask Emma not to go when Emma made it known that she was going back to her home for more clothes. Other than that, they had only glanced at each other here and there while searching through books. Just being in each other's presence was strangely therapeutic. It was hard to believe that they had absolutely no leads, and it was weirder that Emma felt like Regina was keeping something from her.

"Maybe she'll open up over some fresh coffee" Emma thought as she headed back to the kitchen. There wasn't much fresh food in the house so Emma knew she would have to leave Regina once again for a grocery run. She decided that some fresh apples from the tree would have to do until she could function enough to run the errand. While heading through the mansions back door, she contemplated waking beautiful woman while nearing the apple tree.

The sudden buzzing of the doorbell woke Regina up as she contemplated leaving Henry's bed. "I should have put a barrier spell on that god forsaken door when I had a chance, "Regina thought as she slowly made her way to the door. She could smell the coffee and figured Emma had to be not so far behind. She didn't expect sleepy to be at her front door. The poor little guy yarned as he greeted the mayor by extending his right hand.

"Why are you on my porch little person?" Regina asked as she ignored the gesture by folding her arms. Sleepy gulped as he simply asked if he could assist with Henry's funeral arrangements. Slumberland Funeral Home had only buried villains in the past and really did offer some nice all-inclusive packages. . "Why would I need your assistance, you idiot? " Regina asked as she inched closer to Sleepy's' face. She was so close to the dwarf, she could hear his breath clinch as he was clearly terrified. "Well to bury your son, I'm assuming. Dr. Whale faxed me over the official death certificate over 2 days ago, and Gepetto even custom made Henry's cask,,,,,..."

Before the dwarf could complete his sentence, the former queen's hand was already wrapped around his neck. She couldn't bare the news of learning that her son had been declared dead. She and Emma had not given up on bringing Henry back, so the sudden declaration of death had just shattered her world all over again.

Emma was busy picking the best apples off Regina's tree when she heard a loud noise, followed by Regina's voice, which appeared to be having a shouting match with an unresponsive person. Emma ran as fast as she could, through the back door and into the kitchen. She followed the noise all the way to the front foyer, where she could see Regina pushing Sleepy into a mirror with one arm around his neck, clearly cutting off his circulation.

"Regina, let go. Emma screamed as she made a bee line for the entry way where they stood, "I said LET GO!" Emma literally pried Regina's fingers away from Sleepy's neck. While he gasped for air, Emma instructed him to leave. Emma knew what type of business he ran, and figured that he had set Regina off by mentioning Henry. She watched the little man scurry on down the front steps as she shut the door behind him. She turned around to find a trembling Regina with her hands raised slightly above her chest.

"Emma he wants to bury my baby, he wants to bury our child." Regina said as she tried to push her way pass Emma. She struggled to get pass the taller blonde, who quickly caught both of her shaking arms and pulled her into a twisted embrace. Regina immediately collapsed on the floor and began to cry. How was it possible to produce so many tears? For a moment Regina thought they would eventually go away. That she'd eventually run out of tears, but yet they kept streaming down her face. She could feel the blonde comforting her. She could feel the blond holding her close, and rubbing circles on her back with the palm of her hand. She even felt the blonde plant small gentle kisses on her head and forehead as she continued to drench the blonde's tank top in tears while making one final admission. "Emma I can't bring our Henry back, but I can bring back his body." Regina said as she lifted her eyes up to meet Emma's blank stare.


End file.
